AMARTE EN SILENCIO
by Tatita Andrew
Summary: Candy ama desde niña al esposo de su hermana, luego de años de separación entre su hermana y él, tienen que volver a reunirse por negocios mutuos. pero ella tiene presente la noche en que el la beso y no sabía que iba a suceder ahora que lo volviera a ver..
1. Chapter 1

Las experiencias sean placenteras o amargas nos ayudan a mejorar nuestras vidas, vivir en el pasado significa no crecer como humano, y perderse de mejores oportunidades en la vida.

**AMARTE EN SILENCIO**

**CAPITULO # 1**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Amaba a su hermana mayor después de todo era la única que tenía, pero se preguntaba hasta cuando podía soportar tantas humillaciones de su parte, cuantos insultos, cuantos desaires. Y la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando le dijo que debían viajar hacia Chicago, que allá se iban a encontrar con su esposo Albert, si es que aún su hermana lo podía llamar esposo, puesto que llevaban más de tres años separado, aunque nunca hayan finiquitado lo del divorcio ante la ley lo eran, y por esa misma razón es que el administrador de la empresa Andrew y Asociados hasta entonces, pidió una junta urgente con los socios mayorista, Candy tenía entendido que él pensaba renunciar, por motivos de que le había salido un negocio en Hong Kong y deseaba rendir cuentas y dejar todo en manos de los verdaderos dueños, pero no ella no quería ir por supuesto lo que menos deseaba en el mundo era volverse a encontrar con Albert, cuantas noches había llorado con su recuerdo, cuantos años amándolo en silencio, cuanto tiempo enamorada del marido de su hermana. Pero no tenía otra alternativa ahora ella trabajaba para su hermana además de su asistente era su jefe financiera en las acciones y su presencia era de vital importancia en las empresas.

Después de la última vez que lo vio, lo que menos deseaba era tenerlo de frente, no sabía cómo reaccionaría, como poder ocultar por más tiempo ese sentimiento que albergaba en su pecho casi desde que era una niña. En realidad fue desde la primera vez que lo conoció y se lo presentaron como el pretendiente de Susan, todo el tiempo se había comportado de maravillas con ella, es por esa razón que se fue enamorando de él, con sus detalles con su hermosa sonrisa, siempre le llevaba algún obsequio, un peluche, pasaba tanto tiempo con él, incluso más que la propia Susan pues ella siempre ha sido muy vanidosa, y se demoraba dos horas en arreglarse cuando él llegaba, esos eran los momentos más felices que recuerda ella sentada en el regazo de él, contándole historias de sus innumerables viajes, y ese beso en la mejilla que siempre le daba.

Pero eso siempre ha sido un amor imposible, un sueño que nunca se podrá cumplir después de todo, es el esposo de su hermana, sentía que la estaba traicionando con aquel sentimiento egoísta, pero que podía hacer en el corazón nadie manda, nadie decide de quien enamorarse y para mala suerte de ella le toco enamorarse del hombre equivocado.

El jamás se fijaría en ella pues en ese tiempo ella solo era una chiquilla de 15 años, tres largos años duro su matrimonio, tres largos años de tortura para ella, y tres más desde la última vez que lo había visto, todavía tenía presente aquella noche, ella estaba a punto de irse a dormir, en esa época ya había cumplido 18, un chico la estaba cortejando pero ella no tenía ojos para nadie más.

Estaba sola en su apartamento recién terminaba de graduarse y estaba por ingresar a estudiar a la Universidad Finanzas y Comercio Exterior, cuando escucho que tocaban a su puerta ella fue a abrir nerviosa, no sabía quién podría ser eran más de las 11 de la noche y además de su hermana y de su papá nadie más conocía la dirección de su nuevo apartamento. Pregunto nerviosa.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo Candy abre por favor soy Albert

Ella jamás debió abrir la puerta, nunca debió permitirle que entrara, pero eran buenos amigos a pesar de las diferencias de edades, pero algo en su voz le hizo abrirle le dijo que él la necesitaba.

Despacio quito los cerrojos de la puerta que ya estaba cerrada y cuando abrió se encontró con una escena poco digna.

Allí estaba parado Albert totalmente borracho, recostado sobre el filo de la puerta se notaba que estaba mal, se notaba que había estado llorando.

-Lo siento Candy por presentarme así, sé que no debí presentarme pero necesito alguien con quien hablar, siempre te he considerado mi mejor amiga, a ti te lo puedo confiar todo. Ya no puedo más con esta pena.

El corazón se le hizo tan pequeñito por el dolor que le causaba ver así al hombre que ella amaba, convertido en un completo guiñapo, no sabía que le había sucedido, pero ella fue a buscar y ella lo escucharía como la amiga que era.

-Pasa Albert por favor toma asiento te voy a preparar un café. –Apóyate en mí- le dijo mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en el sofá.

Lo dejo allí y rápidamente le preparo un café bien cargado, para que se pudiera aclarar su mente, después de 15 minutos el café estaba listo y se lo llevo.

-Toma Albert bebe esto.

-No quiero nada Candy entiende solo quiero morirme – su voz era desgarradora mientras colocaba su cara entre sus manos.

-Bebe Albert por favor esto te hará bien.

Se bebió un poco y lo dejo sobre la mesita del centro de su sala.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado para que estés tan mal? ¿Hoy no ibas a tener una cena sorpresa con mi hermana?

-Todo se acabó Candy entiende, lo he descubierto todo, hoy he abierto mis ojos por fin a la verdad.

-¿Pero de que verdad hablas?

-La vi, tu sabes lo que es eso,-y coloco sus manos con las mías para mirarme de frente- la descubrí con su amante, en mi propia casa, en mi propia cama. Tú sabes lo que se siente que la persona que tú amas no te quiera y ame a otro.

Ella si lo sabía porque lo vivía en ese momento pero no se lo dijo.

-Cálmate Albert tal vez, haya alguna explicación para todo esto.

-Que explicación puede haber, Candy tu eres muy pequeña tal vez no entiendas de estas cosas, pero que pueden estar haciendo un hombre y una mujer en una cama totalmente desnudos, regrese a casa temprano y los vi y lo peor de todo fu su cinismo, me lo dijo en mi cara, me dijo en mi cara que ese hombre era su amante puedes creerlo.

Ella si podía porque ya lo sabía, la había visto más de una vez por esa misma razón había decidido vivir sola en cuanto cumplió la mayoría de edad, no aceptaba en nada esa situación que su propia hermana estuviera traicionando a su esposo. Y lo peor de todo haciéndole daño al hombre que ella amaba.

-No sé qué decirte Albert. Le palmeo las manos, tal vez en la mañana los dos piensen las cosas con más claridad, puedan hallar una solución para arreglar las cosas.

-Que solución puede haber Candy, ya mi matrimonio se acabó, y la amo entiendes y amo a esa maldita que ha jugado con mis sentimientos, a esa impostora que me hizo falsos juramentos y que solo piensa en ella misma.

-Sí tan solo ella fuera como tú Candy,- le acaricio el rostro con su mano – ella se quedó quieta – nunca espero esa reacción, pero le gustaba esa caricia sobre su rostro, el olor a whisky barato le llenaba sus fosas nasales, y la embriagaba. –Sí tan solo fuera tan dulce e ingenua como tú, que no tienes malicia en tu alma, que tienes buenos sentimientos, que siempre me has demostrado una verdadera amistad, incluso diría que a tu corta edad eres mucho más madura que ella que ya tiene 30.

-Dichoso será el hombre que llegué a amarte, y que se gane tu corazón.

Ella no le respondía nada, dejaba que desahogara su pena, a través de ella, mientras le seguía acariciando el rostro.

Todas sus alarmas se dispararon cuando veía como su rostro se iba acercando a ella, como su aliento lleno de alcohol le soplaba el rostro, debió haberlo detenido, debió pararlo en ese momento, pues la razonable en ese momento era ella. Pero no pudo siempre quiso saber que sería ser besada por aquél hombre y aunque en aquel momento no era él, tal vez mañana ni se acordaría lo sucedido ella deseaba saborearlo, sentir esos labios, juntos a los suyos su aliento mezclado con el de él.

Su labio se acercó mantuvo los ojos abiertos hasta que el toco suavemente sus labios con los suyos pero tuvo que cerrarlos, pues estos ya no le obedecían lentamente se dejó llevar por ese beso, por su aliento, por su olor a alcohol, por su olor a hombre, lo beso lo beso con todo el amor que había guardado todo ese tiempo para él. Maldición se dejó llevar por su pasión.

Sintió como su cuerpo se iba acercando más y más hasta que la recostó sobre el sofá sabía a hombre a masculinidad a experiencia, su primer beso, su primer beso, con el hombre que amaba y era mucho mejor de lo que se hubiera imaginado, lo besaba y ella también podía sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo mientras él le acariciaba su cabello.

Pero la cordura volvió en él y al fin supo a quien estaba besando solo a una niña.

-Lo siento Candy nunca debía venir, espero que me perdones he sido un completo imbécil un canalla sin corazón jamás podré perdonarme por esto que te he hecho.

Y así salió rápidamente como había entrado dejándola a ella más confundida que cuando había entrado.

Los recuerdos todavía eran doloroso pero tenía que enfrentarse al presente mañana tendría que volver a verlo y solo esperaba que, él hubiera olvidado todo lo sucedido aquella noche, rogaba que así fuera por la vergüenza que ella sentía en esos momentos.

CONTINUARÁ….

UN nuevo fic espero sus comentarios gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

Las experiencias sean placenteras o amargas nos ayudan a mejorar nuestras vidas, vivir en el pasado significa no crecer como humano, y perderse de mejores oportunidades en la vida.

**AMARTE EN SILENCIO**

**CAPITULO # 2**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Llegaron muy temprano a Chicago después de instalarse en un hotel se dirigieron rumbo a las empresas Andrew Candy iba muy nerviosa a pesar de que le rogo a su hermana de que no trajera a la reunión a su amante Alexander pues ella se negó rotundamente y le dejo claro, que el único motivo de que ella viajará a reencontrarse con Albert era para pedirle el divorcio.

Ella sospechaba que las cosas se iban a salir de las manos, Albert no soportaría ver nuevamente al novio de su hermana puesto que este era el mismo tipo a quien había encontrado años atrás en su propia casa. Mientras Alexander aparcaba la limosina ante el enorme edificio de la empresa ella apresurada se internó rápidamente en los ascensores para subir al cuarto piso donde se encontraba la oficina principal y la sala de juntas, vestía con sencillo traje de oficina, una chaqueta caqui y una falda del mismo tono con una pequeña abertura entre sus piernas, no se consideraba bonita, pero esa falda hacía que sus piernas se vieran un poco más largas.

Al anunciarse con la secretaria una morena cabello negro y ojos azules la hizo pasar a una enorme sala de juntas, al parecer si era la primera en llegar a la junta.

-Desea una taza de café mientras espera a los demás.

-No muchas gracias. El Sr. Albert ya está en la oficina.

-Sí. Con mucho gusto le diré que usted lo está esperando.

-No es necesario esperare por los demás Señorita.

-Me puede decir Annie, y no se preocupe es mi trabajo.

-Gracias Annie.

Minutos después ella estaba sentada analizando unos papeles cuando escucho aquella voz en su espalda que jamás había podido olvidar.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí por la descripción que me dio Annie estaba segura que eras tú Candy.

Ella se levantó pero no pudo moverse de su sitio, no sabía que hacer después de todo habían pasado tantos años, no sabía si debía saludarlo de mano, o correr a sus brazos como siempre era su costumbre.

-Hola Albert.

-¿Y qué significa esa forma de saludarme Candy? Ven acá pequeña para darte un fuerte abrazo.

Y no se hizo de rogar, avanzo y se fundió en sus brazos como siempre lo había hecho era como volver a casa, se sentía segura entre sus brazos, después de tanto tiempo los recuerdos, el deseo, el amor, y también el saber que ese hombre era prohibido para ella, y que nunca sería correspondida la hicieron colocar sus manos para apartarse, pero él no se lo permitió al abrazaba mientras daba vueltas por ella por todo el salón.

-Déjame mirarte Candy pero que hermosa que estas. – mientras le hacía girar para apreciarla mejor- eres todo una rompecorazones, mi pequeña estoy seguro que tendrás que espantar a los pretendientes con un matamoscas…

-Pero que cosas dices Albert.

-Por supuesto que estoy hablando en serio si mírate eras solo una jovencita, y hoy toda una profesional, no me digas que tienes novio porque me pondré celoso.- le dijo guiñándole un ojo. –Esos hermosos ojos tuyos Candy será afortunado el hombre que se gane tu corazón. Mientras la volvía a fundir en un abrazo.

Ella estaba tan inmersa en su mundo que no se había dado cuenta que habían personas atrás de ellos.

-ujumm carraspeaba un joven de cabellos castaños, y ojos color miel.

-Tío perdón por la interrupción no me piensas presentar ante esta bella joven.

Albert la soltó de mala gana mientras hacia las presentaciones de rutina.

-Archivaldo Corwell te presento a la Señorita Candice White Candy él es mi sobrino a quien estoy entrenando para ser mi mano derecha ahora que se nos va George.

-Hola linda soy Archie solo para los amigos, estoy seguro que nos llevaremos muy bien dijo mientras besaba su mano en señal de saludo.

-Hola Archie a mí también me puedes llamar Candy.

-Un nombre tan bonito y dulce como tú.

-Bueno ya dejémonos de tantas presentaciones y tomemos asiento que ya está llegando George.

-Hola buenos días – dijo el moreno tomando asiento y depositando un maletín sobre su escritorio. Estamos todos.

-No como siempre aún no ha llegado Eliza, siempre haciéndose esperar. Dijo el rubio molesto.

-No tienen por qué poner drama si ya voy llegando dijo la voluptuosa pelirroja al entrar junto a Alexander.

-¿Qué hace este tipo aquí? Grito furioso Albert- Esta es una reunión de negocios y estrictamente familiar.

-Cálmate querido insistió tanto que no me quedo más que traerlo.

-En este mismo instante te quiero fuera de mi oficina, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

-Tú y cuantos más, a ver si eres hombre sácame tú. Contestaba el castaño.

-Me canso yo solito me basto para sacarte a empujones de aquí. Dijo el rubio levantándose con intenciones de golpearlo.

Candy que hasta ese momento estaba callada, no pudo soportar más la escena miraba a Eliza como suplicándole que parara ese show pero ella feliz por la situación es más hasta sonreía complacidamente.

-Ya basta – grito Candy – compórtense como personas civilizadas, están en una sala de juntas.

Albert le dirigió una mirada de disculpas mientras George tomo la palabra.

-Le pido de favor Sr. Alexander que se retire usted no tiene nada que hacer aquí esta es una reunión estrictamente familiar, tenga la bondad de salir.

-Pero tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí Eliza es mi mujer.

-No hay papel que pruebe eso y mientras no haya nada legal que sustente sus palabras usted está de más en esta junta, si desea puede esperarla afuera.

Y Alexander no le quedó más remedio que retirarse de la reunión y esperar afuera, para darle lata a la pobre Annie.

-Bueno ahora que estamos todos los presentes Williams Andrew y Eliza Leagan como dueños de la empresa la Srta. Candy White como representante de la Señora Leagan, y Archie como representante de Albert, daré por iniciada esta reunión. Como sabrán por medio de mi carta, el motivo de esta reunión es para informales que llevo casi toda una vida sirviéndole a las empresas Andrew desde que el Sr. William padre me dio este cargo de mucha responsabilidad por la confianza que me tenía y que años después cuando asumió Williams como presidente también hizo lo mismo, diré que es un honor y ha sido un privilegio trabajar contigo todos estos años, te he visto crecer y luchar por esta empresa, y he visto tu progreso en todos sus aspecto y como te has dedicado a que esta sea una de las empresas con más desarrollo aquí en Chicago, después de que Williams se casará con la Señora Eliza la mitad de sus bienes paso a la mano de ella, pero debido a su digamos… costumbres diferentes, y por un acuerdo prenupcial que firmo ella antes de casarse, que si habría alguna duda de su comportamiento no tocaría la mitad en nada de sus bienes pero como esta empresa nació en el tiempo en que estuvieron casados les corresponde a los dos un 52% para el señor Williams y un 48% para la Señora Eliza, he decidido retirarme por descanso y también porque pienso que ya es hora de que ideas nuevas y mentes jóvenes asuman dicha responsabilidad, desde su separación he podido mantener a los medios de comunicación tranquilos pero últimamente estos me están presionando para que se les de declaración sobre la situación actual de la empresa y de sus dueños, no he querido decir nada a los medios porque pienso que esto les corresponde a los dos en absoluto, pero deben pensar bien los que se les va a decir, recuerden que hay nuevos inversionistas y deberían ver una imagen sólida y consolidada, que sepan que su dinero estará seguro con nosotros, y deben pensar en el bien de la empresa a pesar de los problemas y diferencias personales que exista, es por eso que solicite que cada uno escogiera un representante para que ellos sean quienes revisen el estado actual de la empresa, las nuevas inversiones, y las cuentas y todo lo que he hecho hasta la actualidad, y no se preocupen porque estaré aquí un mes más hasta que todo quede aclarado y si tienen alguna duda Sr. Crowell o Srta. White no duden en buscarme.

-O sea que tendré que trabajar con Candy codo a codo, que suerte que tengo – dijo Archivaldo interrumpiendo a George.

-Archie no seas imprudente – no interrumpas a George con tus tonterías.

-Recomendarían que se instalen aquí todos en el mismo hotel de los Andrew mientras se tranquiliza a la prensa y los chicos se empapan muy bien de los asuntos de la empresa, solo espero Williams que por el bien de la misma encuentren una solución sensata para ambos.

-En nombre de mi padre el de mi familia y el mío George te agradezco mucho por todo lo que has hecho por esta empresa todos estos años, es justo un merecido retiro, y créeme que me encargaré de que tu retiro sea de lo más placentero.

-Gracias Williams no esperaba menos de ti. Con el permiso de ustedes me retiro.

-Yo también estoy muy cansada además de que no entiendo nada de papeles y números por eso traje a Candy para que resuelva esas cosas, por mí con todo esto creo que tendré que irme a un spa para relajarme.

-Eliza creo que tendrías que quedarte, para encontrar la mejor solución y que todos quedemos contentos.

-Albert hoy no por favor mañana hablaremos de lo que tú quieras. Y se fue meneando las caderas.

-Candy creo que deberíamos quedarnos para ponernos a revisar la documentación que nos dejó George- dijo Archie colocando sus manos sobre el hombro de Candy.

-Por supuesto Archie.

-Yo también me voy a quedar para ayudarlos.

-Ah no tío tienes que dejarnos solos, para que Candy y yo nos vayamos empapando del asunto – mientras lo empujaba fuera de la oficina.

-Pe…pero

-Te pido un favor cuando vayas de salida, le puedes decir a Annie que nos traiga un cafecito a mí y a Candy gracias tío. Mientras le cerraba la puerta en la nariz.

Candy pensaba que Archie era un chico muy simpático además de que con él se pasaba muy bien.

Él único problema fue que cuando Annie les vino a traer las taza de café la miro de una forma que no le gusto al percatarse de que estaban solos en la oficina, toda la amabilidad con que la recibió cuando llegó se había esfumado por completo.

Y esto le dio a entender que estaba enamorada de Archie.

Se quedaron dos horas más trabajando y sacando cuentas. Archie se ofreció llevarla a su casa, y para su suerte cuando se fueron ya Annie no estaba en la oficina, no quería causar molestias a nadie.

Al llegar a la habitación del hotel se dio un baño y solo se puso una salida de baño, esperando que llegara el camarero y sonaron a la puerta de su habitación.

-Pase adelante ponga la bandeja por allí por favor.

-Lo siento Candy me temo que he venido con mis manos vacías.

-¡Albert! Que haces aquí.

-No me invitas a pasar.

-Ah perdón por supuesto adelante.

-De que deseas hablarme

-Vine para aclarar lo que sucedió hace años en tu apartamento.

-No sé de qué hablas dijo nerviosa.

-Sí lo sabes Candy, lo sabes muy bien, yo vine hace años como hoy a buscarte.

-No tenemos que aclarar nada Albert no sucedió lo que piensas, no debes preocuparte, eso te lo puedo asegurar yo, debido a que estabas muy borracho no debes acordarte de nada.

-Te equivocas en eso Candy, me acuerdo perfectamente lo que sucedió aquella noche, y en lo que hubiera pasado si no me hubiera detenido.

CONTINUARÁ….

UN nuevo capítulo les agradezco por su paciencia y espera gracias a sus comentarios a:

Gatita Andrew, Berenice black, Rosa Amanda, Tatiana, monandrew78…


End file.
